Love or Power? Sakura's Love
by Sacred Twins
Summary: The story starts with Naruto and Sakura in search of their old team mate, Sasuke Uchiha. They run into trouble on the way, and it's not Orochimaru. Meanwhile, Kiba is sick of being the man to finish last. He faces a cross road, Orochimaru or...
1. Chapter 1

Love or Power?

Chapter 1: You Can't Hide the Truth

Current stats: It's been 2 months since Sakura and Naruto left Konoha to look for their missing friend, Sasuke. Tsunade has never been busier. Sakura and Naruto are setting up camp to take a break from searching.

"Naruto, we should be at least somewhat close. I mean we have killed so many ninjas that work for Orochimaru, that my kunai collection only has 27 left." Sakura said. "I'm beginning to worry that we might have killed Sa...Sas...u..." Sakura began to sob. Naruto looked at down at the ground then he looked at her. Naruto slightly shook his head, knowing that Sasuke isn't worth any of her time. Naruto gave Sakura a comforting hug. 'Sasuke..you're such a bastard for making her cry.' He thought. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto was a bit suprised, but he placed his arms around her and held her. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Naruto."

Naruto held her tighter as a few tears fell down his cheeks. More than anything he wanted to kiss her and tell her that he was in love with her, but he knew how that would only make her feel worse. She only devoted her heart to Sasuke. That was the way things were supposed to be. Sakura fell alseep in his arms. Naruto wondered if she would ever realize that he loved her. More than that, he wondered if she would ever fall for him. Naruto carried her over to the tent and gently placed her inside. He placed his hands over her shoulders and looked down at her face. 'She's..precious' he sighed. He debated wheter to give her a small kiss or not. He knew that in every show that the girl would wake up when the guy tried to kiss her. 'Seriously!' he thought 'are all girls rumored to be light sleepers!?!?' he took the risk and he kissed her lightly on the cheek. He blushed, he knew that the kiss WOULD BE amazing and indeed it was. He got up off of her and went into his tent. Sakura opened her eyes and checked to see if Naruto was still there. She smiled as she touched her cheek. She went back to sleep.

----Next Morning----

"Naruto, wake up!" Sakura said. "...ik houd zo veel van u" Naruto responded. "What?" Sakura said. "...IK...HOUD...ZO...VEEL.  
VAN...U" Naruto stated in his sleep. "ikkhoo who han huh what?!?!?!" Sakura said in confusion. Naruto groaned "..Ik houd van u.." "...Naruto..you're scaring me. I made breakfast already and it's getting cold, so wake up!!!" "...wat voor ontbijt is?" Naruto responded. Sakura sighed. 'Naruto is such a HEAVY sleeper'Sakura started tickling his stomach. Naruto began giggling like a little kid. And thus, Naruto was awake. Sakura handed him a plate of breakfast. "Today...I feel like today will be the day!" Sakura said. She smiled at Naruto. "Is it alright? We need our energy today." Naruto nodded. 'This. Food. Is. Incredible.' he thought to himself. He didn't want to say: "Sakura, be my wife." Sakura had MORE than everything he ever wanted in a girl. "You ready?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded, also having a feeling that today will be the day. They packed up their stuff and they took off.

-  
(A/N: When Naruto said: "ik houd zo veel van u" that actually means: "I love you so much" in dutch. "ik houd van u" that actually means: "I love you" in dutch.  
"wat voor ontbijt is" that actually means: "What is for breakfast" in dutch.  
I thought it sounded like someone was sleep talking[no offence to the dutch language)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours..."Hold it right there..." Sakura and Naruto stopped dead in their tracks and turned around to see...

Itachi Uchiha

"Where are you two think that you are going?" he asked. Naruto was about to respond, but Itachi put his hands up and said "Don't answer that because I know what you're doing. You're looking for my foolish little brother. Aren't you!" He smirked. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM FOOLISH!!!!" Sakura screamed. The moment Sakura said that, Itachi appeared right infront of her. He looked at her and he stroked her cheek and said "You're such a precious girl...Don't hurt yourself over my brother, he's not worth nearly as much as your love does." Sakura felt like she was going to die. She was frozen stiff. Naruto glared at Itachi. Itachi smirked and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widen with fear. "DAMMIT! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!" Naruto shouted and charged towards him with chakara flowing around his fists.

Itachi simply pushed him down. "Hello there, ..Itachi." Itachi turned around to see Sakura hugging no one other than Sasuke. "Sasuke!! It's really you!!!" Sakura cried happily, hugging him tighter. Sasuke smirked "The one and only me. Sakura..I have missed you.." He looked at her and kissed her. Sakura's happy expression turned into a sickening shocked expression. Naruto looked down realizing that his hopes of getting Sakura were destroyed. Sakura pushed Sasuke away from her. Sasuke growled a bit and turned to Itachi. "What did you do to her?" Sasuke demanded. Itachi smirked. "Foolish little brother, don't you see? She's moved on. You damaged her love for you, by leaving." Naruto was looking at Sakura as if she just said "I'm pregnent." "Sakura, what's going on with you? It's me, Sasuke. You love me remember?" Sasuke said. Sakura shot Sasuke an anger glare.

"Remember?!!? How could I forget!?!!!? Day after day, begging you to give me one little chance that would prove that I loved you. I only wanted you to be happy. I know what's it's like to have no family and feel like you're the only one who has to make a difference! How? I have no one! No family, not a single relative. All I've had was two friends. Then I met you. You reminded me so much of my dad. He was my everything. My best friend, my guardian angel, everything! I fell in love with you from day one. But then you didn't care. You pushed me aside and left me in the cold. Now it's too late, Sasuke. I am in love with someone else. He completes me! I would do absolutely anything for him. I will never betray him and go after you. He's proved to me that he's better than you! And I love him! Love him more than I ever loved you! I'll be by his side for however long he wants me there!" Sakura took a couple deep breaths after she finished saying all this.

Sasuke was mad. "Sakura, I'm here now! I need you to revive my clan! Sakura, I need YOU. Forget him, how can you forget your first love? I love you back, Sakura," Sasuke said. "BASTARD! Don't lie to me!! You don't love me. You hardly even care about me. I will never go to your side. I refuse to forget him. Didn't you hear me? I love him! And I will choose to be by his side!" Sakura replied. "Who is he?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Itachi looked at her intently. The drama shocked both of them and they couldn't stop listening to their conversation. (A/N: Where's the popcorn when you need it? . ) Sakura replied, "Who's who?" "Dammit Sakura! Don't play dumb. Who's the bastard that put love spell on you, stealing you away from me?" Sasuke asked. "Love is stronger than a spell. And it's Rock Lee." Sakura said, smiling as she said his name. Sasuked growled. He was pissed. "Well that little bastard won't be around much longer. So don't think that you'll get married to him!" Sasuke shouted back.

Naruto pissed as hell, charged at Sasuke with a kunai. And that's when the fight between them began. Fistfulls of powerful chakara constantly was shot into each of their bodies as they both fought back. Sakura wanted to interfere like she did on the rooftop the last time they got into a fight, but she remembered how she just caused trouble. All of a sudden Itachi appeared infront of her and he picked her up and carried her. "..W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!?!?" Sakura screamed. Itachi carried her over to the edge of the cliff. "No. No! NO! Please! Please no! Don't let go of me! Please don't!!!" Sakura panicked. "Little brother. You have a choice to make." Itachi said devilishly. Sasuke and Naruto had already stopped fighting when then heard Sakura screaming. "What do you want, Itachi!?" Sasuke yelled back. Itachi smirked and responded, "You want me dead and you want her right? Well you pick her, I let her go, and you let me live. You pick my death, and she dies with me. The choice is yours! And you must pick." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was freaking out. He literally needed Sakura to help him raise his children. And to kill Itachi..well that was why his life goal. "Damn..you..DAMN YOU ITACHI! YOU MUST MAKE MY LIFE SO COMPLICATED! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! MY LIFE WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER IF YOU WEREN'T APART OF IT! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE! I HA---" Sasuke immediantly stopped shouting as he saw Itachi jump with Sakura in his arms. Sakura was screaming in fear. "..You bastard." Naruto said.

"Sakura's gone. You just had to take her out of our lives. You always got what I wanted. It's not fair." Naruto said and jumped down the cliff. He used a jutsu that allowed him to walk down the side of the cliff and he started to run down the hill. He ran and ran until he saw Sakura's pink hair. He reached down. "Sakura!!! Give me your hand!"Sakura reached up and grabbed his hand. "Sakura, I will save you! Don't worry, you'll be safe." Sakura was started to cry. "..Naruto." "Sakura..please don't cry! Don't think that you'll die. I promise you I can save you." Naruto said.

"Naruto..Remember when I said I was in love with Rock Lee? I only lied to Sasuke, so he wouldn't kill you. Naruto. I love you. I know that you can save me. I know you can. You already have. But...I have to die." She closed her eyes as more tears came to her eyes. Naruto was in total shock. Sakura kissed him passionately and started to let go. "Sakura no!" Naruto's grip got tighter. "Sakura, why are you saying you have to die? Why would you say such a thing?" Naruto asked. "Naruto...look at my hand." He moved his hand a little and looked at her hand. He saw a black and red tatoo with the Uchiha symbol on it. "SAKURA!!! WHAT IS THAT??!!" Naruto freaked. "Naruto, calm down. That's a death curse. Itachi put it on me so I would for sure die with him. When he dies I die at the exact moment. The red represents his blood and the black represents death. You see, Naruto, I'm destined to die with him. I have to die. But please remember, I love you. I do. I love you so much!" Sakura kissed him and he began kissing her back. "I love you too, Sakura." he began crying. "I wish I cou--SAKURA!" Naruto screamed as her handed slipped out of his and she fell to down to her death.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he cried that hard. But hell he felt as if all the happiness had been sucked out of the world. He wanted to die right there. But...it felt as if Sakura was trying to tell him not to die with her. He struggled to get up, but eventually he made it to the top.

"SAKURA!?" Sasuke asked as Naruto came back. "..Oh Naruto. Where's Sakura? What happened to her?" Sasuke asked, panicked. Naruto just looked down and starting crying louder. Just hearing her name broke his heart. "NARUTO!!! what happened to my Sakura?" Sasuke asked, beginning to get pissed off. Naruto shot him an angry glare behind his tears. "..Y-your S-s-s-s..ak.." Naruto broke down and started sobbing. It was impossible to say her name. Sasuke started to realize something bad happened. He punched a tree and dented it. (A/N: -- so manly.)

some strange place  
"Sakura? Sakura, can you hear me?"

"...i..uh?..."

"Sakura? Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes. "..Naruto?..WAIT! You're the fourth Hokage." Sakura responded. He smiled. "Call me, Yondaime. How do you know Naruto?..And he did you know I'm not him?" Yondaime responded. "Well, I am in love with him and you don't have whiskers!" Sakura replied. "...Sakura. I can't tell you how thankful I am for you to look after Naruto. You were always very special to him." Yondaime said. Sakura's eyes widen. "How do you know all of this?" she asked. Yondaime just looked at her and smiled. "I have this secret..."

(A/N: Can't wait to start chapter 3! I love cliff hangers! . ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba watched as Hinata and Shino walked together, holding eachothers hand. Shino leaned over and kissed the top of her head and she just  
giggled and smiled back at him. With all hopes of being with Hinata destroyed, Kiba just shrugged and walked the opposite direction. He was  
fed up. Everything he wanted and worked for, was always stolen from him. Kiba's thoughts changed from Shino and Hinata to every  
memory he had of someone stealing the thing he wanted.

"...your rival gets the girl you love. Adding another chapter to your imperfect life, eh?"

Kiba stopped. He turned his head and saw...

No one...

Okay. Now he was confused. His eyes scanned to see if anyone was there. No one. "...Okay..That wasn't awkward at all.." he said  
to himself. He shrugged and turned around and Orchimaru appeared infront of him (A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN!!..okay fine..shuts up)

Kiba jumped. Orchimaru smirked, "I know how you feel. I've expeirenced similar things to that. What is your name?" "..K-kiba.." Kiba  
responded. This guy creeped him out. It's like he knew him. Orochimaru gave him his famous evil smile and said, "Well, Kiba, how would  
you like to put an end to anything in the future that will stand in your way?" Kiba's eyes widen. He smiled at the thought of finally  
getting what he deserved. "How?" Kiba asked. "Come with me. And I'll teach you everything you'll need to know about preventing those  
situations. Will you come to train with me?" Orochimaru said.

It took Kiba a minute to think about it. "I will." he responded. "Excellent!" Orochimaru said. "Come along, Kiba, It will be a looong  
walk from here." he said. "I'm up for anything!" Kiba responded.

They began walking towards Orochimaru's mansion and for once Kiba began feeling like things were only going to get worse.

(A/N: THIS IS SHORT o.O)


End file.
